


Every Tyrion/Sansa Fanfic Ever

by NobodySaidYes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodySaidYes/pseuds/NobodySaidYes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Giann ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Tyrion/Sansa Fanfic Ever

Sansa hates Tyrion blah blah blah.  
Now Sansa loves Tyrion, sexy times ensue. Wooo babies!   
The end.


End file.
